


School at Brighton

by Sherstrade2001



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boxing, Brighton College, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Johncroft, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sherstrade, Eventual Smut, F/M, Football, Greg-13, Guitar, High School AU, John-12, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Mycroft-14, Rugby, Sherlock- 12, Swimming, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: Sherlock is twelve and it was his first year at Brighton College. He has black hair, he has a long top undercut hairstyle. He as baby blue eyes. His brother Mycroft is a third year at Brighton, he is fourteen. Mycroft had to go to school a few weeks before Sherlock, which gave their parents the perfect opportunity to lecture him. He had never been more glad to go to school in his life. Him and his best friend John's family's were traveling together. John had an older sister Harry but she had already graduated. John and Sherlock were being assigned a person to help them get around the school, or with any problems.





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited so sorry for mistakes.
> 
> I will update at least once a week. I'll try for every other day.

Sherlock is twelve and it was his first year at Brighton College. He has black hair, he has a long top undercut hairstyle. He as baby blue eyes. His brother Mycroft is a third year at Brighton, he is fourteen. Mycroft had to go to school a few weeks before Sherlock, which gave their parents the perfect opportunity to lecture him. He had never been more glad to go to school in his life. Him and his best friend John's family's were traveling together. John had an older sister Harry but she had already graduated. John and Sherlock were being assigned a person to help them get around the school, or with any problems.

As soon as the Holme’s and Watson’s pulled up to the college Sherlock and John jumped out of the cars. Mycroft and a second year student that had black hair, faux hawk hairstyle, and dark brown eyes, was there. Mycroft had never met John, because John's family always went on vacation when Mycroft was on vacation, and Sherlock hadn't became friends with John until Mycroft went to Brighton. “Sherlock, who is this?” Mycroft asked his little brother.

“This is John Watson.” Was Sherlock's answer.

“Well John it looks like you are assigned to me.” Mycroft said looking at the paper in his hand. He then turned to Sherlock. “Sherlock this is my friend Greg he's, a year younger then me. You are assigned to him.” He pointed at Greg and then turned back to John. “Let's get your stuff. All rooms are single rooms, mine and yours are in Head’s house. They are also right next to each other, so I'll help you get your stuff. The house is that one right over there.” He said pointing to the house not far from where they had parked.

“Sherlock, it's nice to meet you. Our rooms are in Abraham House. They our right next to each other to. Abraham House his the one right there.” Greg said pointing to the opposite side of where Mycroft pointed. “Here I'll help you get your stuff. The walls are sound proof, so if you play at night it won't wake anyone.” Greg said as he grabbed one of Sherlocks suitcases and his Violin case. Sherlock grabbed his other two suitcases, and his dad grabbed his bedding. The suitcases weren't majorly big, just big enough.

After Sherlocks parents left he found himself sitting in Greg's room. Greg and Sherlock had their backs against the wall and were sitting on Greg's bed. They were both sketching, and Greg kept sneaking looks at Sherlock. Sherlock was completely oblivious, because he was sneaking looks of his own, which Greg was not oblivious to.

When Sherlock was done sketching Greg looked at it. “It looks amazing!” Greg said at Sherlocks sketch of the outside of Abraham House. There was a knock at the door, and Greg got up and opened it. There was a two men standing on the other side.

“Oh wonderful, this must be Sherlock?” The man at the door said. Greg nodded. “Ok Sherlock I'm Mr. Larson. I'm the house master. This is Mr. Jackson he is your tutor and the Biology and Physics teacher. You will meet at least once a week.”

“Alright, nice to meet you both.” Sherlock said not interested at all.

“Go down to the dining hall for supper, lunch, and breakfast. You can also walk off campus and go to other places. There are four house wings yours is the East Wing. Each wing has ten students and is equipped with a kitchen and shower room with five shower stalls. Your rooms as you know each have a mini fridge, microwave, and small lavatory with a toilet and sink.” With that Mr. Larson, and Mr. Jackson left.

Greg turned to Sherlock. They both sat back on the bed but facing each other. “Do you do any sports?” Greg asked Sherlock.

“Swimming and boxing. I play football and rugby sometimes, but I'm not to good.” Sherlock answered shyly.

“You should join swim team, boxing, and try one of the other sports. Which one do you like better?” Greg asked

“I don't know which one do you do?”

“I play both, but I think you should do football. It has more practices, but it is also the main sport of the school.”

“Ok then I'll try it.”

“Cool. Oh hey I was meaning to ask you, so we could get to know each other, do you have a girlfriend?”

“Not really my area.”

“Ok boyfriend. We accept homosexual here by the way.”

“Um no I don't have a boyfriend. What about you?”

“Like you girls aren't my area, but no no boyfriend.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah. Well why don't we go to the football meeting then head to the supper hall?”

“Yeah, that's a good idea.” With that they locked their room doors and headed to the field. They sat in the bleachers after talking to the coach and signing their names and sizes on the sheet of paper the coaches were holding.

“Alright everyone, for those of you new to the team I am Mr. Morris and this is Mr. Botts. Coach will be fine during practices and games. There is warm up gear down here, they don't have your names, but you get two sets and keep them. Each year you will get new game uniforms and a practice with your name. New members come down and get your warm up gear. Practice starts tomorrow after classes.” Mr. Morris was about six’ two” and same with Botts.

“Come on Sherlock, I'll go down with you to get your warm up gear.” Greg said and pulled Sherlock by the arm down the bleachers. “Hey Coach Morris, and Coach Botts, this is Sherlock Holmes.”

“It's nice to meet you Sherlock. You're in my English class, and Coach Botts Art class.” Morris said. “Here's your warm up gear, glad to have you on the team.”

“Glad to be here.” Sherlock said then him and Greg walked back to the House and dropped off his warm up gear.

Greg and Sherlock went to the dining hall and sat at a table in the back. “We have some classes together Sherlock. Like Art, French, Lunch, and a study hall. Really the only class we don't have together is History, because you are also in my English, Science, and Math classes.” That was when Mycroft and John walked over. “John what sports do you do?” Greg asked.

“Rugby and some boxing.” John answered.

“Ah ok, I was wondering why me and Sherlock didn't see you at the football meeting.”

“You play football, Sherlock?” Mycroft asked totally surprised.

“Yeah.” Sherlock then begun eating, which took John and Mycroft by surprise.

“You're eating.”

“I talked him into it. Since we can spend the nights in other guys rooms, I told him if he ate all his food he could stay with me tonight.” Greg said, which seemed to make Mycroft mad.

“Greg can I have a word with you?” Mycroft asked. Greg stood and they walked outside to chat a little. “You can't date my little brother.”

“First of all I'm not. Second of all, that's Sherlocks choice. If he wants to date maybe we will. You're not any better by the way, at least I went to date someone only a year younger then me, yours is by two years.”

“Fine, but you hurt him, I will kill you.” Mycroft said.

“Whatever.” Greg replied brushing off the threat. They went back inside and Greg sat down right by Sherlock, and Mycroft by John. After they sat back down a few other people came over. “Sherlock, John these are, Philip, Sally, Mike, Stella, Anthea, and Paul. Guys these are two first years Sherlock and John. Sherlocks on the football team, and plans to do boxing and swimming.”

“Well it's nice to meet you.” Paul said extend ping his hand to one then the other. They sat, ate, and talked.

When Greg and Sherlock were done, Greg stood up. “Ready to head back to the house?” He asked Sherlock.

“Yeah.” Sherlock replied then stood up to follow him.

 

Greg's Faux Hawk haircut.

 

Sherlocks long top undercut haircut.


	2. First Morning at Brighton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they got back to the house Sherlock went and changed. He then grabbed his sleeping bag that he had packed just in case and two pillows. His sketch book was still in Greg's room, so he just grabbed his phone, back pack with his text books in it, and clothes for the morning and warm up. He then went over to Greg's room, and Greg was waiting for him with the door open. “Do you want to get some sleep, or stay up a little bit?” Greg asked Sherlock as he set up his sleeping bag.

When they got back to the house Sherlock went and changed. He then grabbed his sleeping bag that he had packed just in case and two pillows. His sketch book was still in Greg's room, so he just grabbed his phone, back pack with his text books in it, and clothes for the morning and warm up. He then went over to Greg's room, and Greg was waiting for him with the door open. “Do you want to get some sleep, or stay up a little bit?” Greg asked Sherlock as he set up his sleeping bag.

"Let's sit up for a little bit.” Sherlock said and Greg patted the spot on the bed where Sherlock had sat earlier. Sherlock sat down next to Greg waiting for a conversation to start.

"So are you ready for classes to start?”

"Yeah, but I'm also worried. I hate being compared to Mycroft.”

“Well, don't worry if you hang out with me I doubt the teachers will compare you to Mycroft. I'm a good student grade wise, but far from a poster boy for good behavior. By the way we never told each other our ages. I'm thirteen I'll be fourteen December tenth.” Greg said, which made them both laugh.

“I probably act a lot more like you then Mycroft, and I'm twelve I'll be thirteen January sixth.”

“Hey, do you play guitar, or only violin?”

“I've always wanted to learn guitar, but my parents said it was a waste.”

Greg went over to his closet and grabbed two acoustic guitar cases. He sat back down and opened the cases. He then pulled them out and grabbed a bag of brand new picks from his case. “Here's a red pick for you, and a black for me. Here's my extra guitar.” He said handing it over to Sherlock smiling.

Sherlock looked completely confused and asked, “Why?”

“You said you always wanted to learn, so I'll teach you. It's only nine, we can work on a few chords.”

“Ok.” Sherlock said taking the guitar and pick from Greg.

"So if you place your fingers like this it's a C chord. Now you try.” Greg said, Sherlock tried and failed with getting his fingers situated. “Here let me help you.” Greg said and moved Sherlocks fingers.

They were staring into each others eyes when Sherlock spoke again. “Like this?” He asked playing the chord exactly right. It didn't break the staring though. The look in each other's eyes were filled with passion.

“Yeah like that.” Greg went to lean in when there was a knock at the door. He went and opened it after sending an apologetic smile to Sherlock. On the other side of the door was Coach Botts. “Hey Botts, what's up?” Greg questioned.

“I came to tell Sherlock they're switching his tutor. Sherlock I'm your tutor now. Me and Mr. Morris decided since he's Greg's tutor we will do your sections together. I'll see you both first period for art tomorrow, get some sleep.” Botts said.

“Alright thanks and night.” Both boys said, and then Mr. Botts left. “So uh… we should probably get some sleep. We can practice some more during study halls and after soccer practice, since rugby doesn't start for like a week.” Greg said turning to Sherlock. They put the guitars away, and then Sherlock slid into his sleeping bag. “Night Sherlock.”

“Night Greg.” Greg then turned off the lights since it was right by his bed.

The next morning Greg woke up first at about six, classes didn't start until eight, and ended at four. Their classes were an hour each were an hour. Greg decided he wake up Sherlock and see if he wanted to on a run with him. “Hey Sherlock, want to go run around the trail for a little bit?”

“Yeah sure let me go grab some clothes to run in.” Sherlock said and went to his room leaving the sleeping bag and other stuff behind in Greg's room. He came back in wearing shorts, a t-shirt, and running shoes. Greg was wearing the same clothing style too.

“Ready?”

“Yep.” With that they walked out of the House, and started an a run on the trail that went around the school campus. When they were done it was six thirty. “Let's go change then grab some breakfast in the dining hall.” Greg said and they both changed. Sherlock used the Lavatory, while Greg just changed in the room. “Bring your backpack and duffle bag. We can stop by the locker room to drop that off at your sports locker.” Sherlock picked up his bags.

They stopped by the locker room first and then headed to breakfast. It was now about seven o'clock, so they grabbed food and sat at the same table they had the night before. A few minutes after they sat down, Mycroft, John, and the other six came and sat with them. “Hey guys, ready for school you two?” Mike asked John and Sherlock.

“Sure.” Sherlock said in an uninterested voice.

“Ah, come on Sherlock. You're smart, you should love school.” Mycroft said.

“No I shouldn't. I'm not you Myc. I hate being smart, I want to play sports, music, and draw. Not be a genius.” Sherlock said and then stood up and threw the rest of his food away. “I'm going to go walk.” Sherlock said to Greg, and left everyone except Greg stunned.

“You broke my brother.” Mycroft accused Greg after Sherlock had left.

“No I informed him he should do what he wants, not what you and your parents want.” Greg said with a bitter tone.

“Stay away from my brother Greg.” Mycroft sneered.

“Or what? Sherlock wants to hang out with me, that's his choice not yours.”

“Stay away from him.”

“No.” With that Greg stood up and threw his food away. He then went to find Sherlock. He found him right outside Abraham House. “Hey it's seven thirty, but Botts usually opens the art building by now. Let's go sit in the art building.” He extended his arm out to help Sherlock stand. Sherlock took his arm and stood, they then walked to the art building.

"Hey Homes, Lestrade.” Botts greeted them and told them they could choose any seats.


	3. The Truth Shows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After letting Sherlock and Greg into the building, and room they would be in, Mr. Botts left. Sherlock and Greg started to sketch. Mr. Botts came back in around seven fifty and looked at what they were drawing. Sherlock had drawn his family's country manor. Greg had drawn his family's as well. “Those are wonderful, I'm glad to have you boys in my class.”
> 
> "We're glad to be here Mr. Botts.” Greg said
> 
>  
> 
> Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.

After letting Sherlock and Greg into the building, and room they would be in, Mr. Botts left. Sherlock and Greg started to sketch. Mr. Botts came back in around seven fifty and looked at what they were drawing. Sherlock had drawn his family's country manor. Greg had drawn his family's as well. “Those are wonderful, I'm glad to have you boys in my class.”

"We're glad to be here Mr. Botts.” Greg said

“You two will do the third assignment. It's one of the advanced. There's seven different levels. The first week it will be only the first three groups, but you can do the other. Later I'll decide if you move up or not, and I'm sure you both will.”

Greg and Sherlock picked up their stuff and moved to the back of the room. At eight there was thirteen students in the room. It was an all boys class. “Alright class you may pick your own seats. When you are given your level you will go to that classroom. Each classroom has tons of books to look through for ideas, plenty of paper, art supplies, computers for research. Sherlock, Greg, and Ryder you three are in level three. Jace, Mark, Kyle, Troy, and Max level two. Alex, Ryan, Peter, Albert, and Jack level one. Please go to the room assigned to your level. Your assignment is written on the boards in the room.” Botts said when everyone was settled.

Sherlock and Greg picked up their stuff and headed to the third level room, which was on the second story along with the fourth, and fifth level. The sixth and seventh were in the third floor, while the first and second is on the first floor. In the third level room there were six office desks, and a main desk. The office desks were grouped up in two facing each other. Sherlock, Greg, and Ryder each sat at a different set of desks. “So, we have to draw a moment from our childhood, between ages four to eleven.” Ryder said.

“Yeah, I have no clue what I'm going to draw. When I was nine my dad left, and before that he beat me. I'm still scared my stepdad will try to.” Greg said then turned to Sherlock, “What about you?”

“I never did much. My parents made me study after I turned five and when I was four I usually played on my own. My actual dad is my uncle. Not much to draw there.” Sherlock answered.

“What about Mycroft?”

“He played pirates with me when I was three, but then got caught up in studying. Plus after I found out we were technically half siblings and cousins I hated him.”

“Alright, do you have ideas?” Botts asked coming into the room.

“Yeah, I do.” Greg said.

“Ok, Sherlock?”

“Does it have to be a good moment?”

“No, why?”

“Because then I have an idea.”

“Ok, Ryder?”

“Yeah, I've got one.”

Sherlock started on a drawing from when he was five. It was the day his mother and ‘father’ told him that his uncle was his actual father. From that day forward he would either call his stepfather Siger, or refer to both his mother and him as parents. In the picture he was sitting on the family couch with Mycroft sitting on the arm of the couch. His parents were sitting on their chairs on the other side of the couch. Sherlocks sketch took about thirty minutes to draw.

When Sherlock was drawing so was Greg and Ryder. Ryder drew him and his little sister playing at a park. Greg was sketching his mother and stepfathers wedding. He was the best man at their wedding even though he was eleven. He was done with his sketch about the same time as Sherlock. He saw Sherlock get up. “You ok?” He asked as Sherlock rushed for the door, even Botts stood from where he was seated.

“Yeah I've just got to get out of here for a bit.” Sherlock answered. He then ran from the building and to Abraham House. He went into his room and pulled out his phone. He looked through his contacts and pressed call on Dad, which was his real father.

“Hello, Sherlock shouldn't you be in class?” Came his dad's voice.

“I just needed to hear you dad. In art we had to sketch a moment from our childhood, and I sketched Siger and mom telling me about you.”

“Hey this weekend I'm going to be at the house I own in Brighton. Why don't you stay with me for the weekend?”

“Alright, can I see if a friend wants to come?”

“Of course, I love you, son.”

“You too dad. I have English class, so I should head out.” Sherlock then hung up the phone, and there was a knock at the door.

"Hey I brought your bag. We're going to do the coloring part of our pictures tomorrow. Are you going to go to English?” Greg asked as he walked in.

“Yeah I have to.”

“Hey sorry about your family, I didn't know.”

“I don't tell many people, and Mycroft finds it easier to threaten people if they think were full brothers.”

“Well, I'm here if you need to talk. As for Mycroft, he won't be able to threaten me now. Let's go to English.” Greg pulled Sherlock up and into a friendly hug. They then walked to English and Botts had already told Mr. Morris they would be late.

“Sherlock, Greg you can go take seats in the back.” John was in the back of the room, so Sherlock sat by him, and Greg sat on Sherlocks other side. “All right we will be reading Hamlet in groups of three.” They read Hamlet for the rest of the period, and didn't get to far.

After English Greg and Sherlock had Study Hall or Free Period. They went back to Greg's room and pulled out the guitars. Sherlock had a sort of photographic memory, so it didn't take long for him to learn the rest of the chords. By the end of the hour Greg was teaching Sherlock some of the songs he wrote.

“So now we have our separate history classes. They are in the same building. You have Mr. Ford, I have Mr. Hammerlun. Sometimes your class will come to mine.” Greg said as they walked to the history building.

Greg walked Sherlock to his classroom where John was, and Mycroft had walked him there. “Thanks Greg. See you after class.” Sherlock said then took a seat by John.

“I'll see you after this period, both of you.” Mycroft said and smiled at John. He then left and Mr. Ford came in. “Welcome to first form History class. There are books on each of your desks. You have paid for these books so they are yours to keep. We will start on chapter one. You will read with a partner, and then what ever of the chapter you don't have finished is homework on your own. Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, you are partners…” Ford continued to read the names out and their partners.

John and Sherlock started reading. They got through two out of the four sections before the bell rang.


	4. Let's Skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sherlock reached the door to exit Mr. Fords class Greg was waiting for him, and Mycroft for John. Mycroft and a John walked in front of Sherlock and Greg. Mycroft was holding John's hand and it was freaking Sherlock out. “Hey want to sneak off, and skip lunch and science?” Greg leaned over and whispered in Sherlocks ear.
> 
> “Yeah, but how do we get out of here?” Sherlock whispered back.
> 
> Not edited so sorry for mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the four day delay. I was on a family vacation for clothes shopping. Thank you for being so patient hope you enjoy, and I will post every other day again. Might even post a chapter tomorrow.

When Sherlock reached the door to exit Mr. Fords class Greg was waiting for him, and Mycroft for John. Mycroft and a John walked in front of Sherlock and Greg. Mycroft was holding John's hand and it was freaking Sherlock out. “Hey want to sneak off, and skip lunch and science?” Greg leaned over and whispered in Sherlocks ear.

“Yeah, but how do we get out of here?” Sherlock whispered back.

“Just follow my lead. It's not my first time.” Greg whispered, then out loud to Mycroft and John said, “Hey neither of us are feeling very well so we're going to go back to our dorms. We will email the teachers.”

“Are you really sick, or teaching my brother how to skip school?” Mycroft said

“Stop, acting like that Mycroft.” Sherlock spat at his Mycroft.

"Acting like what, little brother?” 

“Acting like you rule my life. Acting like we're full siblings.”

“We are siblings.”

“We're half siblings. Mycroft you don't understand you can't control me, and you don't know what I'm like, so leave me the fuck alone!” With that Sherlock ran off towards Abraham House. Mycroft went to run after him, but Greg stopped him by grabbing his arm.

“Let me Mycroft, he's pissed right now, and he doesn't need the poster boy for good behavior.” Greg spat and ran off after Sherlock. When he walked into his room he knew Sherlock would be there. “Hey, let's get out of here.” Greg said as he helped Sherlock up, and threw their book bags on his bed. He then pulled Sherlock out the door with him. “Let me see your phone.” Sherlock handed his phone over. “Ok now our teachers know we won't be in classes, or at practice.”

"Ok, let's ditch this place.” Greg smirked at Sherlock when he heard him say this.

“I completely agree with you.” Greg said and then they left campus. When they were a few blocks away from the school Greg pulled Sherlock into an alley. “Do you trust me?” Sherlock only nodded. “Good follow me.” Greg then led Sherlock through a back entrance in the alley.

“Hey Greg, is this that first year?” A guy with dyed Green hair said. He looked about sixteen, so a fifth or fourth year.

“Yeah, Sherlock this is Sam. Sam this is Sherlock. You said Eric dropped out, cause he couldn't get away anymore.”

“Yeah so?”

“Sherlock has almost photographic memory. He memorized all the songs we were going to play. He just learnt the guitar, and he's as good as me.”

“All right. This is a club for ten to twenty five year olds. Most of them skip school, but some wait for free periods. We play four songs today. They are the four Greg taught you. Spiral, If Only, Leave, and All Alone. Your acoustics are set up to amps. Maybe you can even be a full time.” Sam said and then another person walked in he was about thirty, and the owner of the club.

“You're on in a minute.” 

“Ok thanks Max. Ready boys?” Sam said to the band. “You good Sher’?”

“Yeah, let's do this.” Sherlock said and they went and got on stage. Sherlock and Greg grabbed the guitars. A band member, Carlos got behind the drums. Another named Trevor got behind the piano, and Sam was lead singer. They all sang the chorus’, so Greg was glad he taught Sherlock the chorus’.

“Alright everyone, thanks for coming. Eric dropped out of the band, so for at least tonight we have a replacement. Might even be permanent, so thank Greg for finding Sherlock.” Sam said and everyone applauded. They started playing the four songs, and Sherlock did perfect. When they got off stage and went into the back room again Sam said, “Sherlock you nailed it. You're a great singer too. Do you want to be part of our band ‘Better Alone’?”

Sherlock looked at Greg who was smirking, and nodded at him. “Yeah, ok I'm in.” 

“Alright you will need new outfits. More rebel, loner, and punk style. Your hair is a perfect style but you may want to dye the tips red, Greg you too. We have another gig on Monday, it is at The Superstars Club for everyone. We would usually practice as a band tomorrow since it's Friday, but we aren't going to this week. So I'll see you all at school. Oh try to have those clothes and your hair dyed by Monday.”

“All right.” Right when Sherlock said that his phone rang Highway to Hell. “Got to get this.” He answered the phone. “Hello.”

"Son-“ Began the man on the other end of the phone only to be cut off by Sherlock.

“How many times do I have to tell you, you are not my father! You're my stupid uncle! Just go call your son!” Sherlock screamed into the phone scaring the band members.

“Everything alright Sher’?” Asked Sam.

“Yeah, my family's messed up.”

“Yeah why was he calling you his son if he's your uncle?” 

“He's technically my step father, because my mother cheated on him with my uncle. They raised me until I was six. They told me when I was five that my uncle was my father, and when I was six I convinced them to let me live with my dad during the school year. They also switched holidays with him, and summer. That is why Mycroft never met John by the way.”

“Wow, that would have been a lot for a five year old to take in. Wait so you lived with your dad for half your life?”

“Yep.”

"Ok, we'll see you guys on Monday, at The Superstars.” With that they all went their separate ways. 

“Hey Greg?” Sherlock said as they started back to the school. “My dad is coming to stay at his house here in Brighton for the weekend and maybe a few extra days. I was wondering if you wanted to come stay at his house with me this weekend?”

“Yeah Sherlock. So today is September twenty third, since school ends at the beginning of July, it starts at the end of September, that's different huh.”

“Yeah it is.”

“So, does your dad think guitars a waste?”

“No, but he barley talked my mom into letting me do swimming and track. She doesn't know about the boxing or singing. Since they have shared custody until October third, they have to both agree.”

“October third?”

“Yeah a court date. I get to pick who I want to have full custody. I'm picking my dad.”

“Well if you need someone there, I'll be there.”

“Thanks Greg.” Now they were right outside their rooms. When they got there Sherlocks parents were there. “Mom, Siger.”

“Mycroft told us you were sick. We figured we better come check on you. Can you imagine our surprise when we found out you and this punk bastard had snuck out.” Siger said.

“Just leave, and leave Greg alone. Plus if anything, apparently I'm the bastard her if you look up the definition.” Sigers hand went up and slapped Sherlock right across the face hard.it was hard enough that Sherlock fell backwards. He turnt to catch himself, hit his forehead on the wall.

“Siger, darling.” Mrs. Holmes (Violet) said going to help Sherlock up. He just pushed her away and stood up on his own.

“He needs to learn to respect the man that raised him.” Siger said

“Raised me? You forced me to study when I just wanted to be a five year old. You didn't teach me anything, except that you are not my fucking father! You know what else you taught me, if you and Mycroft are what it means to be poster boys for good behavior, I'm sure as hell glad I'm not one!” That earned him another slap that sent him backwards again just as Morris and Botts came into the hallway.

“Sherlock are you ok?” Botts said looking at the bruise on Sherlocks face.

“I'm fine.”

"Show Mr. and Mrs. Holmes out of the building.” Botts said to security that had come. He then turned to Greg and Sherlock. “ Sherlock go lay down in your room. Greg can you go get an ice pack from the freezer in the kitchen? He can keep it in his fridge afterwards.” With that Greg was off.


	5. Greg's Got Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey I got the ice pack, Coach.” Greg said coming into Sherlocks room. Botts was sitting by the bed checking on Sherlocks injuries. “How's it look?”
> 
> “Morris went to get the first aid kit and nurse. He doesn't have a concussion, but his cuts need cleaned. Could you put the ice pack on his cheek. I'm going to get a cup of water so you can wash out the blood taste in your mouth.” Botts said getting up. Greg immediately took his place and placed the ice pack on Sherlocks cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what!? Sherstrade is officially in it. I didn't post yesterday because I had to finish what was supposed to be today's chapter. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Not edited so sorry for mistakes.

“Hey I got the ice pack, Coach.” Greg said coming into Sherlocks room. Botts was sitting by the bed checking on Sherlocks injuries. “How's it look?”

“Morris went to get the first aid kit and nurse. He doesn't have a concussion, but his cuts need cleaned. Could you put the ice pack on his cheek. I'm going to get a cup of water so you can wash out the blood taste in your mouth.” Botts said getting up. Greg immediately took his place and placed the ice pack on Sherlocks cheek.

They heard yelling in the hallway. “I don't care reschedule it my son’s safety is more important!” Came the voice from the hallway ****. Sherlock tried to talk but his mouth was full of blood. Then the yelling continued for another sentence. “The court date will be moved up to Tuesday, I'll get Sherlock and his friend excused from school next week!” The man that had been yelling came into the room fully concerned. “Hey how you doing? I'm guessing you just heard.” Sherlock nodded his head.

After taking a drink of water Sherlock was able to talk. “Dad.” He said almost choking on blood still coming from his lip.

“I'm having the court date switched. You won't have to go back, unless you want to. You'll have next week off school, and I'll go with you to get the rest of your stuff from your moms. You can bring you're friend to, I talked to his parents and they already let the school know. It's nice to meet you by the way Greg.”

“I never told you his name.”

“Mycroft did, he called me when you skipped school. Don't worry, you shouldn't do it, but I did at your age too.” Sherlocks dad said.

“So, you're Alexander Holmes?” Botts asked.

“Yes, Alex please, and Sherlock is my son.”

“Alright, oh looks like Morris is here with the nurse.” Botts said as the nurse and Mr. Morris walked into Sherlocks room. Greg moved to sit at the desk while they stitched up Sherlocks lip and forehead. They were small, but deep cuts. Once he was stitched up the nurse finished wiping off his face.

“It will hurt to eat, but that does not mean don't eat. In two days the stitches should dissolve. Your lip and forehead will still hurt for at least a week. You will also have those bruises for a week or two.” The nurse said and then left. Sherlock sat up and turned so he was sitting with his back against the wall.

“So, since you two skipped school you would be benched from practice next week anyway. If you need anything we can try to help boys.” Morris said and then him and Botts left.

“So you are in a band together now. You have a gig on Monday, and that's the only reason the court date wasn't moved to Sunday.” Alex said amused, when he saw the boys worried looks. “Don't worry I was actually going to go, since it's at a club for all ages.”

“Ok.” Greg said.

"You guys should pack clothes. Just a few pairs, we can go shopping for more your looks later, and yes that's both of you. You will go to school tomorrow then we will go to the house. I'm going to take you both out to eat. I know Siger and your mother planned to take Mycroft and John out. Grab your hoodies.”

Sherlock and Greg both grabbed their hoodies and phones. Once they locked their doors they knocked on the door across from Greg's. It was Sam’s room. “Hey Sam this is Sherlocks dad.” Greg said. “Mr. Holmes this is Sam the lead singer.”

“Well nice to meet you Sam, and both of you can call me Alex.”

"Alright, it's nice to meet you… Alex.” Sam said.

"See you later, Sam.” Both Sherlock and Greg said.

“You too.”

Sherlock, Greg, and Alex then left. Alex took them out to a very expensive restaurant. He then took them back to the school, and left to get some rest. “Hey want to stay in my room again? Your dad even gave us a cot so we could stay in each other's rooms.” Greg asked Sherlock.

“Yeah that would be great.” Sherlock answered, and the two set up his cot and got ready for bed. They then sat on Greg's bed again and started to sketch. Greg leaned over to see what Sherlock was sketching and then turned his head towards Sherlock. He then leaned in, and kissed Sherlock. After a few minutes Greg pushed Sherlock down so he was laying on the bed, his head was at the end of the bed. Greg was kissing him nonstop. Sherlock grabbed Greg's waist, and kissed back. Greg put his hands on either side of Sherlock’s head, and used his tongue to explore Sherlock mouth.

Greg pulled back after about three more minutes of snogging Sherlock. “We should get some sleep. Why don’t we just lay here, and pull your comforter over us? Here's my pillows.”

“Ok, and your pillows smell like you.”

“Get some sleep, Sher’. Here we can cuddle.” Greg said as he shifted so he was behind Sherlock. He wrapped his arms around Sherlocks middle and pulled him closer. Sherlocks back was against his chest, and he pulled the duvet up over them. “Night.”

“Night, Greg.” With that Sherlock cuddled even closer, and they fell asleep.the next morning they woke up at six thirty. Greg woke up first, and decide to wake Sherlock up nicely. He kissed the back of Sherlock’s neck over and over again. When Sherlock started to shift, Greg turned him onto his back and hovered over Sherlock. He again place his hands on either side of Sherlock’s head. He leaned down and started to kiss Sherlock. He traced Sherlock’s lips with his tongue until Sherlock opened up.

Sherlock fully woke up, and started to kiss back. After about ten minutes of only coming back for air every few minutes Greg pulled completely back. “Good morning, Sunshine!” Greg exclaimed, going back to kissing Sherlocks neck, but this time laying on top of him.

“Good morning, Superstar!” Sherlock said and they laughed at the nicknames.

“I kind of like that nickname.”

“And I like Sunshine too.”

“Come on it's seven, we should go get some breakfast.”

"Ok, if you kiss me again." Sherlock said slyly.

“I think I can be amendable to that.” Greg said and leaned down to kiss him. “Now breakfast, and you are going to eat.” Greg got off the bed the walked to the lavatory and changed into his school uniform. Sherlock changed in the room again. They then walked hand in hand to the dining hall.


	6. Research, or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast was breakfast burritos. When Sherlock and Greg reached the dining room still holding hands they went to a different table then usual. They went to the table that the band was sitting at. They put their food down, and started eating. “So, Sher’ your dad seemed cool. I understand why you want to live with him.” Sam said. “So do you think you can get away from his house tomorrow night?”
> 
> “Yeah why?” Sherlock asked.
> 
> Not edited sorry for mistakes.

Breakfast was breakfast burritos. When Sherlock and Greg reached the dining room still holding hands they went to a different table then usual. They went to the table that the band was sitting at. They put their food down, and started eating. “So, Sher’ your dad seemed cool. I understand why you want to live with him.” Sam said. “So do you think you can get away from his house tomorrow night?”

“Yeah why?” Sherlock asked.

“My parents are going on a three week vacation, and this weekend I'm going to stay at our house here in town. I'm going to have a party. If you two can make it we can play, cause the whole band will be there. So, will you come? If you could talk your dad into letting you stay the night at a friends, you should.”

"Yeah I can get him to let us. He pretty much told me as long as I told him where I was he would most likely be ok with me going places. He knows you, and usually I can stay with people even when parents aren't there, but I won't tell him that.”

“Cool, let me know.”

“Alright we should head to class.” Greg said, and they said goodbye to the band members. John came running up to them out of nowhere. “John what's up?”

“Sherlock we need to get out now.” John said

“Why?” Was Sherlocks reply.

“Andrew Kison and James Moriarty, they go to school here now. Oh so does Sebastian Wilkes.”

“Who are these people?” Greg asked.

“James Moriarty and Andrew Kison are stepbrothers. Sebastian Wilkes is a friend of ours. Kison and Moriarty might not like me to well, but we can get along.” Sherlock said.

Greg took Sherlock’s hand in his, and squeezed it slightly. “I'm here, let's go to the art building.”

“Ok.” They walked past James and Andrew.

James pulled Sherlock back by the shoulder. “What not going to say hi?” James asked sarcastically

“Leave me alone Jim.”

"Don't think so, Bastard!” Now everyone in the dining hall was watching them.

"Hey, don't call him that!” Greg yelled at Jim. Pushing him backwards.

“He is a bastard, so why shouldn't I, and what do you care?”

“You shouldn't because I told you not to, and of course I care. Now you should walk away.”

“And if I don't? You don't scare me, Punk.”

“I might not alone, but I'm quite sure the people in that corner over there will.”

"Who are they, and who are you?”

“We are their band, and friends. This is Greg, Sherlock’s boyfriend.” Sam said. Both Greg and Sherlock froze for a few seconds when he used the term boyfriend. “Now I believe he told you to leave him alone, so get your hand off him. If you don't you won't use that hand for a long while. Now get away from him, Loser. Just so you know, you won't rule this school. Our band and the football team rule it.”

“Let's go Jim. It's not worth it. We can't get kicked out of this school.” Andrew said.

“Yeah Andy let's go. Oh Sherlock be careful, you don't want to ruin your perfect attendance.” Jim said.

Sherlock just smirked and said, “I already did. Now bye, Arsehole.” Greg took his hand and left the lunch room including Jim and Andy stunned. They went to the art building which was unlocked. They went into their groups room and sat on the floor against the wall. They continued holding hands the entire time.

Botts walked in with the headmaster. “Holmes, Lestrade! What do you think you were doing back in the dining hall?!” Headmaster Magnussen yelled.

“I was defending my boyfriend, and he was standing up for himself!” Greg shouted back.

“Don't raise your voice with me Mr. Lestrade!”

“What happened wasn't Greg's fault.” Sherlock interjected trying to stay calm.

"Then was it yours?! You should be like Mycroft!”

“No I shouldn't. I'm not a poster boy for good behavior. Stop comparing me to Mycroft!”

“Alright Sherlock calm down. Both of you why don't you work on your projects from yesterday. Mr. Magnussen They will be separated from Andrew and James.” Botts interjected.

“Alright, good day. Oh don't skip your classes.” Magnussen said and then left.

“Well, never thought you'd get caught.” Came Sebastian’s voice from the door way. He then turned to Botts. “I'm Sebastian Wilkes. The board said I came to this room.”

“Yes, they are working on a moment from ages four to eleven. Since Greg and Sherlock are sitting there, you can pick any of the other four desks. I will come check on you four later. Oh Sherlock, Greg meet in the gym during study hall. Me and Morris will be there.” Botts said as Ryder walked in.

“Ok coach, see you then.” The two said knowing they were going to be running the whole period. Sherlock, Greg, and Ryder finished coloring and shading their pictures, while Sebastian finished his sketch.

After class Greg and Sherlock walked to English and sat next to each other. Mycroft was again there dropping off John. “Have fun in Study Hall.” Mycroft said smirking.

“Shut up.” Greg and Sherlock said at the same time. Mycroft and John both laughed, and then Mycroft left. The English class read some more of hamlet. When the class was done Sherlock and Greg walked over to the gym.

“Holmes, Lestrade, go change. Your doing drills for the whole hour.” Morris snapped at them as they came in. They obeyed and went to change out. When they came back into the gym Morris and Botts were talking. “You both climb a rope. There are two ropes, and you will each climb to the top of one rope and back down ten times. Now!” Morris ordered.

Sherlock and Greg obeyed not really frightened, but they were good at the rope. Once they had done the rope ten times they were exhausted. It had took them thirty minutes to climb the rope, so they still had half a class period. They stood waiting for the next order, which came from Botts. “Run. Do not walk or you will be running during lunch. You will run until the bell rings. I will write a note since you will be late to history.”

“Yes, Coach.” They both said and took off running around the gym. They ran the whole thirty minutes and then took a quick shower and changed back into their school uniform. They grabbed their notes from Morris and Botts then headed to history. Greg walked him to Ford’s class room, and explained why Sherlock was late. He then walked to Hammerlun’s.

“Sorry I'm late Mr. Hammerlun, here's a note from Botts and Morris.” Greg said as he walked into the classroom.

“Thank you Mr. Lestrade. Please take your seat next to Mr. Dimmock.” Greg went and sat by Paul, which also meant he sat by Philip. The two were smirking as he sat down.

“Did you have fun running?” Paul said amused.

“Come on Paul, he probably ran slower, so he could look at Sherlock’s arse.” Philip joined in. They were talking amongst the three of them, which Greg was more then happy about.

“Yeah I had fun running, and whether it was because I got to stare at Sherlocks at arse or not, is none of your business.” Greg said, but his smirk told them that, that was exactly what he did.

“This week we read chapter one, and we reviewed yesterday. That means today is test day.” Hammerlun said and passed out the tests. Greg finished his test ten minutes, because wether he was horrible at Math, Science, and English, he excelled in History. Hammerlun checked his test, and he scored a one hundred percent. “Alright Greg, next week we are doing a history report on people from history. You have William Shakespeare. You may leave and go research, since you finished your test.”

Greg did just that. When he was walking by Ford’s classroom Sherlock came out. “I finished the worksheet, so he said I was dismissed and could go work on my history report.” Sherlock told Greg, when Greg gave him a confused look.

“Same with my test. What do you have for your report?”

“Oliver Cromwell. You?”

“William Shakespeare. Let's head back to your room. I can grab my computer and we can research in there.”

“Ok, although if we sit close no research will get done.” Sherlock replied and they started walking to Abraham House.

Greg leaned close to Sherlock ear when they were in front of Abraham House. “Who said I wanted to do research. I had to make it believable, but I'm fine with forgetting the computer. We have forty minutes until lunch, and we don't have to go. Sam dropped some food off in my fridge last night while we were out. I gave him one of the three keys to my room, and you the other one.” 


	7. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got in the House and to Sherlock’s door. Greg couldn't wait for Sherlock to get his key and open the door, so he settled on pushing his boyfriend against the closed door and snogging him. He slipped his hand in his back pocket and pulled out the key that Sherlock had given him. He unlocked the door and pushed Sherlock inside still kissing him. He kicked the door shut behind him, and pushed Sherlock onto the bed. This time they were laying the right way.
> 
> “God… you're perfect, Sunshine.” Greg said as he pulled back, so he could breathe.
> 
> “So are you, Superstar.” Greg went back down and started snogging Sherlock again.
> 
> “Want to go on a date?” Greg said close to Sherlock’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to try posting on schedule, but chapter eight is done, and nine is almost. Thanks for staying with me.

They got in the House and to Sherlock’s door. Greg couldn't wait for Sherlock to get his key and open the door, so he settled on pushing his boyfriend against the closed door and snogging him. He slipped his hand in his back pocket and pulled out the key that Sherlock had given him. He unlocked the door and pushed Sherlock inside still kissing him. He kicked the door shut behind him, and pushed Sherlock onto the bed. This time they were laying the right way.

“God… you're perfect, Sunshine.” Greg said as he pulled back, so he could breathe.

“So are you, Superstar.” Greg went back down and started snogging Sherlock again.

“Want to go on a date?” Greg said close to Sherlock’s lips.

“Well I believe it's obvious if I'm ok with being called your boyfriend.” Sherlock replied with no real bite to his words. Greg let out a small chuckle, and his breath made Sherlock's lips tingle.

“Good, then I believe we should grab our jackets. Since we were dismissed from class we can leave now even though the class period still has twenty minutes left.” Greg said kissing Sherlock one last time, and then going to his room and grabbed two jackets. When he came back he handed Sherlock one of the hoodies he had grabbed. Sherlock realized the hoodie he was handed was not his. He looked at Greg with a confused look. “I was thinking you could wear my hoodie. It's my rugby one from last year. It may be a bit long, because I was only an inch shorter then I am now.” Greg's five foot, one inch. Sherlock is four foot, ten inches.

Sherlock slid the hoodie on it had quite a bit of extra length, because Greg liked them a bit longer. Greg smiled as he saw Sherlock snuggle into the hoodie. He slipped on his other hoodie, which was football. “Where are we going, Superstar?” Sherlock asked.

“Well, um… my parents have a restaurant here and in London. They switch off working at both. When they are not at London this lady Mrs. Hudson runs it, because she owns the flats across the street from it. When they are away from here one of my dad’s, which is my step-dad's, friends manage it. For this school year, except on breaks, they are going to be here in Brighton.” Greg explained, and then added, “I was wondering if you wanted to go there?”

“Yeah, that'd be great.” Sherlock replied a little nervously. Greg then grabbed his hand, and they walked off campus together. They walked about four blocks, and came to the restaurant. It wasn't fancy, but it also wasn't takeaway. It was like a family dinner, with lots of seating.

The man behind the front counter smiled when he saw Greg. He got up from his chair, and brought two menus with him. He then led Greg and Sherlock to the stools at the counter, and had them sit. He gave them the menus, and went behind the counter to get them water. “Son, who is this?” The man said. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and. he was thirty-five.

“Dad this is Sherlock, my boyfriend. Sherlock this is my step-dad, or dad, Jason Lestrade.” Greg said gesturing to the one he was talking to.

“Well it's nice to meet you, Sherlock. Greg your mother will be out to take your orders in a minute or two.”

“Nice meeting you too, Mr. Lestrade.” Sherlock said awkwardly.

“Call me Jason.”

"Greg! Who is this?” Mrs. Lestrade was about thirty-four. She had black hair, brown eyes.

“Mum, this is Sherlock. He's my boyfriend.” Greg replied.

“Well Sherlock, you can call me Macy. What would you two boys like?”

“Um… two Pepsi’s, and two fish and chip meals. Thanks mum.”

"It will be right out, Greg and Sherlock.” When Macy came out with the food she turned to Sherlock. “So, Sherlock, is that your first name?”

“Um… no, my names actually William Sherlock Scott Holmes. I just like Sherlock better.” Sherlock said and started eating a bit.

“All right, dear. I better get some orders done. Why don't in a few weeks you come to our house with Greg, and even your father should come? It would be nice to meet him in person.”

“I'll talk to him about it.”

Once his mother left Greg turned to Sherlock. “You could have said no.”

“Did you want me to?” Sherlock challenged.

“No.”

They ate their food and around twelve fourth they arrived back at school. Sherlock took off the hoodie, and put his school uniform jacket back on. They walked to the science building together, and went into the chemistry classroom. It had two rooms and the hall attached. One room was the chemical showers, and the other was the lab room. It was twice the size of the classroom, and the classroom was, pretty decent size.

They teacher told them they were lab partners for the year. The teacher was Mr. Nicholas. He gave them their textbooks, and a hand out of the notes. The notes had fill in the blanks they had to use the book for. They worked on that for the ten minutes before class. Five minutes before the bell rung Mycroft and John walked in, and sat by each other. Mycroft excelled at all subjects except Science.

John was smart at most school subjects, except Math. Math, art, and French were the classes John could not excel at. That is also why he doesn't do French and art. John was only in Sherlock's English, history, and science classes. He then of course had lunch with Sherlock. Mycroft was only in Sherlocks science, and Lunch.

Mycroft and John came over and sat in the desks in front of Sherlock, since they were in the back row. Sherlock and Greg finished the notes as the bell rang. Mr Nicholas explained that they have to pick a lab to set up and do for the week. He then let the groups work on their own. Sherlock and Greg then went to their last two classes, and grabbed their duffle bags from their rooms.

Their duffle bags had their clothes for the next week, their sketch pads, drawing supplies, computers, and other electronics. They took their bags to Alexander’s car. They both sat in the backseat, because Alexander’s fiancé was in the front with him. “Sherlock you remember Lindsey my fiancé. Greg this is my fiancé Lindsey, Lindsey this is Greg, Sherlock’s I believe boyfriend.” When Alexander said that the two adults knew he was right immediately, because the boys were blushing in the backseat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave thoughts, ideas for new stories, or feelings. Hope you enjoy. Again please leave comments and kudos. Thank you.
> 
> I also have a Tumblr, Where I usually post stories also. It is @Sherstrade2001.
> 
> I'm always looking for new ideas for stories so either comment on here or message/ask on tumblr. Thanks.


	8. The Talk and The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the four of them got to the manor, that was just outside of Brighton, Sherlock and Greg jumped out of the car. The manor was about a mile from town, so ten minute walk for Greg and Sherlock, or five minute run. Once they got inside and got their bag to the rooms they were going to use, and that were also joint rooms, they went down two flights of stairs to the main floor. They went to the living room where they found Alex and Lindsey.
> 
> “Hey da tomorrow night can me and Greg go to Sam’s house, and stay the night?” Sherlock asked his dad, while being sure to leave out the party part.

When the four of them got to the manor, that was just outside of Brighton, Sherlock and Greg jumped out of the car. The manor was about a mile from town, so ten minute walk for Greg and Sherlock, or five minute run. Once they got inside and got their bag to the rooms they were going to use, and that were also joint rooms, they went down two flights of stairs to the main floor. They went to the living room where they found Alex and Lindsey.

“Hey da tomorrow night can me and Greg go to Sam’s house, and stay the night?” Sherlock asked his dad, while being sure to leave out the party part.

"Yes, but Sunday's after these two weeks me and Lindsey are going to go back to church. We were hoping you will join us. It's the same church Greg's parents go to actually. I know this because me, Lindsey, and Greg's parents got together for a late lunch today. About right after you left the dinner they said. So would you like to?” Alex said to his son.

"Yeah, that would be great.” Sherlock said unconvincingly.

“You don't have to go, Sherlock.”

“No I want to, it's just Siger’s not a big fan of church, so I only went when I was with you or on Christmas.”

“Well, we can go every Sunday, after next week. Greg you go with your parents, right?”

"Yeah, Alex.” Greg said.

“Oh, Sherlock I know I'll never actually be your mother, but you can call me that if you'd like.” Lindsey said as the boys started to leave. Her and Alex had decided to tell Sherlock that.

“You've been a mum to me since I started sitting in my dad's office at six. When he finally asked you out four years ago, you were already a better mum then my actual one.” Sherlock replied.

"Thank you." Lindsey said and hugged Sherlock.

They sat down for dinner later that night. There was little conversation, until the boys went upstairs to talk for a bit and Alex followed them. He stopped by a store on the way home to get something, and he came into Sherlocks room holding the paper sack that the items were put in. “Sherlock, Greg, we need to have a talk. When and if you two have sex… you need to be safe about it. That means you need to prepare…for the… penetration part, and you need to be safe. That way you don't get STDs.” Alex was having a really hard time saying this to his twelve year old son and his thirteen year old boyfriend, but he knew it needed to be talked about.

"Yeah… uh… we understand that da.” Sherlock said feeling awkward now.

"Good, um… here's condoms and lube. Do you know how to use them?”

“Yeah we have had health Da.”

“Ok bye, boys.”

“Bye.” They both said awkwardly staring at the stuff Alex had just given them.

&&&&&&&&&&

Alex took the boys shopping that night. He let Sherlock dye the tips to half way back of his hair red. He also let Greg dye the tips of his Faux Hawk red. He then bought them Leather jackets, shirts, jeans, and other clothes.

&&&&&&&&&&

Saturday Sherlock and Greg left the manor around noon. They took their guitars, and packed an overnight bag. When they got to Sam's house they set everything up for the party. They were having the party in Sam’s garage that was the size of a two story house. There were no cars in it, but a few motorcycles. The garage was a hangout for Sam and his friend. It even had a stage for the band to practice on. They set the guitars up then moved chairs and couches around. “Hey Sherlock, Greg help yourselves to a beer. We have plenty of both cans and bottles. My sister got them for us.” Carlos said.

"Awesome. Well we've got a few minutes to kill, before the party starts.” Sam said. They all then sat down with a beer in hand and started talking. The party started thirty minutes later, and fifty teens showed up. That included Mycroft and John. Sherlock and Greg were both sure it was John's idea.

The band played their music then decided it was time to go talk. “Hey Paul, Sally.” Greg and Sherlock said completely wasted.

“Hi. Hey you two don't lose your virginity, while you're wasted.” Sally said as her and Dimmock started laughing, and walked away towards the rest of their lunch friends.

Greg and Sherlock walked over to join the group of lunch friends. “Sally's right Sherlock, Greg. Don't lose your virginity here, especially nit wasted.”

“Ah… Mycie it's fun being wasted.” Sherlock slurred. Greg laughed at his boyfriend, even though he was also completely wasted.

“Yeah you two need something besides beer.”

“Yeah, probably, but to bad. It's a party enjoy it, Myc.”

“You realize I rather not make a fool of myself, in front of a whole bunch of people.”

“Really, I thought that was your favorite thing to do.” Sherlock said to his older brother, and their entire group of friends started laughing.

“Very funny, Sherlock.”

“Myc, why don't we listen to Sherlock, and get another drink? You seem a bit on edge.” John said to his boyfriend.

“All right, what ever you want, Babe.” With that Mycroft followed John out and into the kitchen in the garage.

When the party was over, and everyone who were not staying left, the boys and their dates stayed up to play some party games. Sam's date was Ryder Carlson. Carlos's date was Tiffany Green. Trevor’s date was Shara Sawyer. They all sat on the couches that were moved into a square formation. “Alright now that it's just the eight of us let's play Truth or Dare, for couples. That means any questions or dares work. You can dare people who are not couples to make out, but nothing more. No rules for daring couples though.” Sam said and everyone agreed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this story. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade idea separate from this story, or part of this story leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> I also have a Tumblr, Where I usually post stories also. It is @Sherstrade2001.
> 
> I'm always looking for new ideas for stories so either comment on here or message/ask on tumblr. 
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this story. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade idea separate from this story, or part of this story leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.


End file.
